


Life Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn is used to being underestimated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> For ozfroggirl.

The morning after the very first time, Wesley said, "I had expected you to have more scars."

Gunn raised his eyebrows, and Wesley flushed. Gunn said, tolerantly, "I'd think you of all people would know that you either get away or you die, Wesley." Even then, he'd taken his share of fists and fangs. "You went to school for this stuff. I had to learn it or die."

"That's not far off from how the Watchers do things," Wesley murmured.

"We better hustle before Cordelia figures out what's up," Gunn said after a moment.

They kissed, then began to dress.


End file.
